


Day 8 - Presents

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Day 8, Fluff, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Presents, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Magnus takes Alec out to find the perfect Christmas gifts for his siblings and their friends. Will Alec be able to like this Christmas tradition as well?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Day 8 - Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Presents,  
> Enjoy!  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

“What about a piano?”

Alec ground loudly and not for the first time that day.

“No Magnus, we're not gonna buy Jace a piano for Christmas,” Alec could see Magnus pleading gaze and sigh. “Look Magnus, I know you have enough money to buy him a jet if he wants one but that doesn't mean that you have to,” he looked at him wanting to see if he understood, then added quickly when he noticed how his eyes brighten with the new idea. “No, we’re not gonna buy him a jet either.”

Magnus arms hunched, and he looked at Alec sulkily. “You are no fun.”

“Sorry for not letting you spend a lot of money on my siblings.”

“C’mon the tiara I chose for Izzy wasn't that expensive,” Magnus argued, and he immediately shut up when he saw Alec's incredulous look.

“The tiara had real diamonds and it cost over a million dollars!”

“Like I said, not expensive,” Magnus shrugged, looking at the leather jackets that Alec thought Jace would like. They are nice, but nothing fancy. He looked around the store and his eyes widened.

He walked to the mannequin startling Alec with the loud ‘AHA!’ Before he reaches for the jacket that hangs on it.

“This one!” he held it out in front of him, showing it to his boyfriend.

Alec looked at it closely and nodded. Magnus was glad they wouldn't argue about the price, this time at least, and he was about to head towards the cash register, when Alec’s hand reached for the price tag. Magnus quickly swapped his hand surprising both of them.

“Sorry, but you chose a leather jacket as Jace’s gift, so you are not going to complain about its price now,” he huffed and passed Alec going to the cashier.

The shadowhunter sighed in resignation, knowing Magnus didn't mind spending money on him, his siblings, and friends. He loved it even, but Alec couldn't let him do that. He didn't want to take advantage of the warlock’s generosity.

“Next shop!” Magnus announced when he joined him a few minutes later.

Alec sighs and takes the bag. They bought new paints for Clary, and Magnus told him that he already found the perfect gift for Simon, but he didn’t want to tell Alec what it is yet.

The last stop on their Christmas gift journey was a jewelry store. As they entered, Magnus immediately walked over to the counter, smiling radiantly at the cashier who looked like she was about to pass out.

“You must be new here,” he said, shaking her hand. “I'm Magnus.”

“Bane?!”

All three of them turned when they heard the loud female voice. 

Magnus’ face beamed with joy at the sight of an elderly looking woman that emerged from the back room.

“I thought I heard your voice,” she walked around the counter to greet him properly.

“It's been a while since we last saw each other, Miss Rebeca,” The warlock bent down and gently kissed her hand looking at her emerald green eyes with a bright smile. When he straightened up he reached out towards Alec. “I would love to introduce you to my friend. Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Alec took the offered hand, and walked closer smiling hesitantly at the older lady.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Rebeca,” he greeted her politely.

“Such a well-mannered young man,” she said, making Alec’s face flush. “And handsome too,” she winked at him, making Magnus laugh. “What brings you to Old Rebeca.”

“You're not that old,” Magnus argued and leaned over the counter. “We are searching for a Christmas gift, for Alexander's sister.”

Rebeca went through several display cases, leafing through their contents, while asking them a few questions.

“What does she like?”

“Boys, some typical girl stuff. I think,” Alec answered hesitantly, shrugging and looking at Magnus pleadingly.

“Look around, my boy,” Rebeca said reassuringly. “Maybe something will catch your eye.”

The shadowhunter walked over to one of the display cases that held the earrings, and his eyes immediately stopped at a pair of silver earrings with snakes wrapped around a hoop. He didn't even flinch when two familiar hands gripped at his hips.

“Nice choice my love. They're perfect for Isabelle,” Magnus takes the earrings out, looking at them closely. “And they're going to fit her bracelet.”

They walked over to Rebeca and their eyes focused on the charms lying under the glass counter. More specifically on two of them. Brush and pencil. They looked at each other at the same time and they smiled knowing they were going to get Clary the bracelet.

Magnus stopped to talk with Rebeca asking her to pack the earrings for Izzy and the bracelet for Clary, while Alec looked around the store.

He wasn't sure what he was looking for until his blue eyes focused on the matching necklaces. The gold one was an arrow-shaped pendant, while the silver one was looking like a bow.

He immediately thought of Magnus and how much he wanted the warlock to have something that would remind him of Alec. It would be the perfect Christmas gift.

Alec glanced at the price tag and gulped. He didn't even have to count his savings to know that he couldn't afford something so expensive. 

He sighed and turned to go back to Magnus, when he caught a pair of emerald eyes staring at him intently. Miss Rebeca smiled knowingly as he stepped closer.

When she finished packing their purchases, she reached under the counter pulling out a gold signet ring with a beautiful green stone. Alec could see how Magnus' golden-green cat eyes flashed at the sight of it.

“Is that a natural peridot?!” The warlock's voice grew higher as he reached for the ring. “Where did you get it?” He asked, putting the signet on his ring finger, lifting his hand up to look at the stone against the light.

“I’ve had it for a while now,” she said smiling. “Actually it was waiting for you to show your face in my store again.”

Magnus laughed and looked at her apologetically. “Thank you my dear,” he took the ring off and put it on the counter. “Add it to the bill.”

“Oh no. This one is a gift, Magnus.” 

The warlock’s eyes widened. “Don’t be silly Rebeca. Peridot costs a fortune. I can buy it, but I couldn't accept it as a gift.”

“It may be worth a lot in your world, but in mine it's quite cheap if you know where to look for it,” she winked at him. “I hope you didn’t think that you would come to me on your birthday and leave without a gift.”

Alec barely stopped his body from freezing in place. 

_ Magnus’ birthday? Why didn't he know about it? Didn't Magnus want him to know?  _

He tried his best not to let his insecurities show on his face, when the warlock glanced at him worriedly. Alec sent him a reassuring smile and walked closer to the door, waiting for Magnus to finish his business with Miss Rebeca.

His blue eyes wander to the matching necklace staring at them longingly before Magnus’ voice breaks him from his though.

“It was a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Rebeca,” the warlock bent to kiss both her cheeks, before the both of them looked at Alec.

The shadowhunter smiled. It was Magnus birthday, and Alec refused to make a scene. “It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day,” he said honestly. 

The warlock held the door open for him and they both waved goodbye to Rebeca before they left her store.

They walked several meters in complete silence before Magnus groaned in frustration and stopped, holding Alec's arm to stop him as well.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my birthday,” Alec could tell from his face that he was really sorry.

“It’s ok Magnus,” he reassured, trying to change subject but Magnus was faster.

“It’s not ok,” he argued.

“Magnus,” Alec sighed and looked at the warlock’s worried eyes. “Do you really want me to be mad at you because of it?”

“No! Yes? I guess? Why shouldn’t you?” He said and looked away biting his lower lip.

“Look, I’m not angry,” Alec said truthfully. “I never asked about your birthday. So it’s partially my fault too,” he said and added quickly when he saw Magnus opening his mouth to argue. “To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed.”

Magnus closed his mouth and looked at Alec with wide opened eyes.

“It's your birthday and I would like to spend this day in a special way,” Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus slightly parted lips and smiled lovingly at him before he continued. “Thanks to the fact that you were born, I was able to meet you and finally understood what it means to be happy and loved. This day deserves to be celebrated.”

“You are so sweet, my love,” Magnus said tearfully, circling Alec with his arms. “In my defense, I completely forgot.”

Alec gape at him. “You forgot?”

“Yeah,” the warlock laughed, brushing Alec’s bang from his forehead. “I was having so much fun with you, and to be honest it’s hard to stay focused in your presence.”

Alec huffed and to Magnus’ amusement his face turned red.

“You're impossible.”

“That’s why you love me.”

They went to two more shops and went back home. As they stepped from the portal into the loft, Alec noticed a small box hidden in his coat pocket. He was sure it wasn’t there before they left for their little shopping trip. 

He took it out, gasping when he opened it and saw the matching necklace with the bow and arrow pendant that he saw at Miss Rebeca’s shop. 

On the top of the box he found a folded piece of paper with a short note written in neat handwriting.

_ Dear Alexander, _

_ I’m writing to you because I felt obligated to thank you. I have never seen Magnus smile as much as he does when he’s with you. As you may know, he is a softie, and would rather die than let others suffer because of him. The way you two look at each other when you think no one else sees is so mesmerizing. That kind of love is rare and makes me believe that true love does exist. Both of you deserved to be happy and I hope you two are going to find this happiness in each other's presence. _

_ Thank you for loving Magnus and thank you for letting him love you. _

_ Let this little gift turn into a token of this love. _

_ Rebeca. _

Alec could feel tears gather at his eyes, as he read Rebeca’s letter. 

He didn't even realize how badly he needed someone to accept their relationship; to tell him it’s wonderful. How much he needed someone to reassure him he wasn't alone with these overwhelming feelings. That Magnus is feeling that way too. 

He knew Magnus loved him, but he had to remember that he was also an immortal, powerful warlock. He knew that Magnus’ concept of love is as fleeting as Alec’s mortal life. Throughout his life, Magnus fell in love many times. Everytime he thought it’s going to be the last time, until he met  _ another _ love of his life.

Magnus was going to fall in love again after he lost Alec. However there's no one else for Alec after he lost Magnus because shadowhunters always loved once and fiercely.

Alec swallowed and tucked the box with the note in his coat pocket, just as Magnus came out of the kitchen, watching him closely.

“Everything ok, my love?” He asked, when he noticed Alec’s reddened eyes.

“Yeah, I’m perfect,” Alec smiled and pressed a short kiss to his check, before heading towards the couch. “Let’s order take out and watch a movie. It’s your birthday so you can choose.”

Magnus joins him with two glasses of red wine and their celebratory evening begins. They end up watching Queer Eye on Netflix and eating chinese.

Alec went to the kitchen to refill their wine and took the box from his coat on his way back. Magnus was so focused on the TV that he didn't immediately notice that Alec had handed him a box instead of a wine glass.

“What is this?” he asked and looked at Alec with surprise.

“A birthday present, obviously,” Alec laughed nervously. “Just open it.”

Magnus takes one shuddering breath before he lifts the lid of the box. “Alec,” he whispered, his throat suddenly dry. “They are so beautiful.”

The warlock looked at Alec and froze when he saw the endless love flooding from his navy blue eyes. It wasn't the first time that Magnus had begun to wonder what he had done in his life to deserve this happiness, deserved to be loved by Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

Alec reached for the gold necklace with the arrow pendant, fastening it around the warlock’s neck, placing a short kiss just below his ear.

“Miss Rebeca told me to treat it as the token of our love,” Alec whispered directly to Magnus’ ear.

“Rebeca?” Magnus eyes perked up. “When you have time to speak with her?”

“I didn’t,” Alec answered, taking the note from his back pocket. “She just put the necklace and the note into my coat.”

Magnus looked at the note reading it quickly, before laughing. “Oh god, this woman is amazing.”

“In fact, the necklaces were supposed to be a Christmas present,” Alec admitted, leaning down to kiss Magnus' forehead. “Of course that was before I knew it was your birthday today. Now I need to think of something else for the Christmas gift.”

“You know, you didn’t have to buy me anything, Alexander?” Magnus pulled Alec onto his lap, reaching for the silver necklace fastening it on his shadowhunter neck. “You are the greatest gift I ever received, my love.”

Alec blushed and pushed Magnus to lay down on the couch. 

Magnus eagerly spent the rest of his birthday making out with Alec on the couch, pleased that he convinced his boyfriend to another Christmas tradition.


End file.
